lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Night camp fire couples
One night , Four couples of teenagers one white couple one black couple and two interracial one with an asian girl and a Caucasian american boy and the other was a african american boy with an scottish red haired girl, they all go for a camping in the woods for be in the nature. It was the night and they make a fire because they begin to get cold. "So who want to sit and tell a story." The white boy begin to said he got a fastatic story. "Oh i got one, Once upon a time in a far away kingdom". The African girl said for stoping him before he begin. "Hum my brother didn't talk of that kind of story". One of the white girl look at the second african boy and said. "Oh so what story you want us to tell" "A scary one" All of the others look at each others and don't what scary story to tell because they are efraid, so they won,t tell anything about scary things so one of the african boy Devon who is with his white girlfriend begin. "Okay if nobody want to tell one I will". One of his friends said "Well go ahead what are you waiting for", Devon begin to tell his story, when everybody listening to him. " Okay that beging like this, one night in a camping four couples open up a fire and tell a story about a zombie who killed people by eating their organs, and left their bodies around the fire". Devon sister listening to him and get scare and said. "Oh why is it so scary like this i am so efraid" One of the boys look at Devon and said. "Yeah man why is it so terrified like that you can't said something like this". When they talking they are disturbed by a strange sound, one of the white girls jumped terriffied of what she heard, she tell her friends if they hearing something. "Do you hear that what the hell is that". The other black boy stand up, he do not see what she's talking and why she's efraid of, but wanted to see where the sound come from. "I'll be right back don't worry. He leave in the wood leaving his friends behind, the others continue to talk then he hear a male screaming, they all jumped no one know where that came from, one by one they wanted to know where that came from , Devon tell them before leaving. "Okay we agree if we see something we have to scream and run to our camp where the fire is burning" Everyone agreed and leave in different way, whiout knowing the danger who menaing them Devon go far away in the wood and looking for the sound, every step he made make stick crakloing under his feets. When he was far from the other members of the group he begin to be scare himself, so when he was again the wood he hearing all screams without knowing that was his friends so he run with his flashlight on his left hand and scream. "Guys guys where are you, please let me hear you where are you". When Devon run for returning to the campement his flashlight show him a track of blood, so he followed the blood where he was going he see the ligth of the fire of their camp, when he get out of the woods he see all of his friends sit around the fire and said. "Guys are you alright, please answer me". When he approching them he was shock to see they where all dead, he wanted to scream but no sound was out of his mouth because he was so shocked, his friends are all dismembred of their vital organs, scared and efraid he wanted to run away. But a sound disturbed him, when he look in the bush he see something who was go jump out, it was a zombie Devon freak out and back up, but when he wanted to run he fall on on the mud when the zombie approaching him and was so scared he said. "No no back off, please no noooo". The zombie strech one of his side with his ribs and pull out his intinstine, Devon continue to scream same if the zombie bite his intestine bit by bit. Moral of the story if you want to do a wild camping in the nature, well you should choose a place away from a wood when a zombie is around. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:English Class Failure Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:Blood Category:Cliche Madness